The present invention relates to a Strip Lighting System in which a series of electric light bulbs are connected in a string and contained within a flexible tube.
Such a system is suitable for a variety of indoor and outdoor uses, both ornamental and practical. However, if the system is to be used outdoors it must be protected against damage from water and dirt. Also, there are problems in providing the desired flexibility while allowing the lamps to be replaceable if they fail.
In prior art strip lighting systems, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,966 of Tieszen and U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,414 of Sternius, the lamps are permanently interconnected to each other and sealed within flexible tubes. In Sternius the system is ornamental and primarily intended for indoor use. In Tieszen the flexible tube is intended to be placed within a rigid channel which is then mounted on a wall.